


Wedding Day

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Marriage, fake memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your nerves acted up on your wedding day, things seemed wrong everywhere you looked, but this was your family, your friends, your fiancé... right?





	Wedding Day

It should have been your perfect day. You were going to get married to the love of your life. But something seemed wrong. Your soon to be husband wasn't there when you woke up. You texted him, you called him, but he didn't answer. You were worried. What if he got hurt? What if he had second thoughts about the marriage? Did he leave you? You tried to get these thoughts out of your head as your sister and mother did your hair and make-up. Your wedding dress snug against you, like a second skin. You didn't exactly like your dress. Not that it wasn't pretty, but it just wasn't your dream dress. You looked at yourself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at yourself. 

"Mom and sis really did a good job", you thought. "Lisa we're leaving now, okay? Dad will come to get you in a few minutes. We'll see you in church", your sister said as she hugged you. "My little girl is going to get married! I don't know if I can let you go, Sweetie" You looked at your mother. She had tears in her eyes and her lips were quivering. She quickly pulled you into an embrace. "Oh no, I'm going to cry. We should go before I ruin my make-up.",she said to herself as she pulled away. Then she looked at you. "Have fun today, okay sweetie?" You nodded slightly. They left smiling, you smiled too. But as the door closed said smile faltered. Now you were starting to get nervous. Thinking about what could happen. You could fall whilst approaching your spouse. You could faint while you stood before him. You could stutter. Oh god, what if you sneezed in you fiancés face? 

A knock on your door interrupted your train of thoughts. It was your father. "You ready, dear?", he asked, voice quiet and full of adoration. He only talked like that to his girls. Everyone else, including your fiancé, just got his loud and cold tone. He didn't exactly like him, always saying that he wasn't good enough for you. But you brushed him off, saying you loved him. Your father accepted that reluctantly. "Look at you, dear! Even more gorgeous than usual!", he exclaimed, bringing his hand to your cheek. He pulled back and stood at your side, offering his arm to you. "Will you let me walk you down the aisle?" You laughed, close to tears. "I'd be honoured" The journey to the church was short. 

As you stood before the old building a wave of anxiousness flooded over you. You gripped your fathers arm with more force. "Excited?" "Nervous" "You do have your pepper spray at home, right?" "Yeah, but why would I need it?" "I just don't trust him" You smiled at the overprotective behaviour. "I'll be alright" "I know you will" You stepped through the open door, the music clear in your ears. You looked to the altar, seeing your fiancé there. His eyes met yours and a cold shiver went up your spine. Something was extremely wrong. You kept walking, blocking out the little voice that told you to run. Before you knew what was happening you stood before him, the priest talking beside you. "Jack, will you take Lisa to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I will", he answered, his voice cold. The priest nodded. "Lisa, will you take Jack to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I..." Did you really want to? "... I will" "If anyone should object to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace" 

Then, without any warning, the door was flung open loudly and a voice echoed through the building. "I object" Startled, you looked at the man that had something to say. You didn't recognise him, but something in your mind screamed that you should. He breathed heavily, his brown eyes searching frantically for yours. When your eyes did lock however you calmed down immediately, somehow knowing that everything would be okay. Someone from the crowd stood up, ready to throw him out. "Please let me speak!" You mouth moved without your consent. "Speak then" Your mother mumbled your name quietly. "That's not your name. Lisa is not your real name. Your name is (YN)(LN) and you are my companion. We've travelled trough time and space, saved worlds and lives, and this is not real. These are all aliens, (YN). They planted wrong memories into your head, but they didn't delete your real ones. But if you go through with this, if you kiss him, you're going to lose them. You remember me, right (YN)? You remember the good times we've had. The adventures and the people we've met. Remember (YN)!" He yelled in the end, emotions lacing his words. You realized your cheeks were wet from tears. He held his hand up to you. The urge to grab it flared to life in your chest. "Please, (YN)" You took a step towards him, but couldn't move suddenly. "NO! You won't take her from us. We will never let her go! She's ours! Kill him!" 

You were so scared. 

"(YN) fight it. Fight your fear. It's the only thing holding you. Trust me" "Doctor", you cried, ripping yourself from the invisible hold and running towards him. Your fingers laced together, and he ran right by your side. You didn't look back, you just couldn't. Battlecries sounded behind you as you ran. Their stomping fuelling the adrenalin in your blood further. Before you had the chance to react, you were pulled into an alleyway by the doctor. Before you was the TARDIS. You were never happier to see her than in that moment. You two bolted inside to the big console in the middle, and soon the TARDIS shook violently. You sat down on the floor once the shaking stopped, putting your hands over your face as you cried. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up, seeing the Doctor crouched down beside you. You practically launched yourself at him, throwing your hands around his neck and buried your face into his neck. He fell back, startled, but soon returned the hug. His arms were wrapped around your torso, his chin rested on top of your head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier" You nuzzled further into his neck, slowly calming down. "If you weren't there... I would have... I could have..." Fear was still prominent in your mind, but you felt save in his arms. "I'm never letting such a thing happen again. I swear" You nodded, feeling the exhaustion getting the better of you. You went limp in his arms, welcoming the dreamless darkness. 

When you woke up again you were still in his arms with a major headache. "Doctor?" His eyes shifted to your form, a small smile forming on his lips. "How are you?" You dropped your head back onto his chest. "My head hurts like hell and I'm not sure which memory is real and which is fake", you mumbled, voice muffled by the Doctors chest. A soft laugh escaped him. "That will sort itself out, and I'll be here to help you" There was a short pause between the two of you. "I was afraid I'd lose you (YN)", he admitted quietly. "Just the thought of you being gone without knowing that... that I love you, (YN)" You pulled back slightly, looking at his face. His cheeks were tinted red and he avoided looking at you. Your hand found its way to his cheek. He gently leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to hold your hand in his. You pulled his in close and lovingly pressed your lips to his. He returned the kiss almost immediately. When you pulled back he tried to follow with his lips, not wanting to end the kiss, but you were too fast. "I love you too, Doctor" He just smiled and pulled you to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
